


Das fleischlose Barbecue

by Sinaida



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 01
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodneys Tag hatte sehr gut begonnen, bis die E-Mail von Elizabeth kam ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das fleischlose Barbecue

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist mein Beitrag zu Runde1 des Wettbewerbs "Mach was draus!" im ff.de-Forum: http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/38103/1 Ich habe mich für folgende Abkürzung entschieden: DFB
> 
> Die FF spielt in Staffel 1

Eigentlich hatte Rodneys Tag sehr gut begonnen.

Er fühlte sich ausgeschlafen, schaffte es in der Messe seinen bevorzugten Platz direkt beim Kaffeeautomaten zu ergattern, die Mission nach M4X-308 – „Planet Urwald“ - war laut Memo von Sheppard auf den Sankt-Nimmerleins-Tag verschoben worden und als er sein Labor betrat, war Kavanagh nirgendwo zu sehen. Ein perfekter Morgen, also.

Bis die E-Mail von Elizabeth kam.

Fassungslos starrte Rodney auf den Text, blinzelte, las nochmals, schloss die E-Mail, öffnete sie wieder und las den Text erneut – ja, er hatte richtig gesehen. Hier stand tatsächlich, giftgrün auf weiß:

**Betreff:** Ankündigung  
**Von:** Dr. Elizabeth Weir  <[elizabeth.weir@atlantis-peg.org](mailto:elizabeth.weir@atlantis-peg.org)>  
**An:** Dr. Rodney McKay ; Major John Sheppard ; Dr. Carson Beckett ; Dr. Melissa Vogel und 9 weitere …

_Guten Morgen,_

_da wir nicht absehen können, wann der Kontakt zur Erde wiederhergestellt ist, werden von nun an nach Absprache mit der Küche in der Messe ausschließlich fleischfreie Gerichte angeboten._  
_Für den kommenden Sonntag ist ein besonderes Event geplant:_  
_Das fleischlose Barbecue!_  
_Alle Arten von fleischlosen kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten stehen zur Auswahl. Lassen Sie sich überraschen!_  
_Da Sie als Leiter Ihrer jeweiligen Abteilungen eine Vorbildfunktion innehaben, bitte ich um Ihr Erscheinen._

_Mit freundlichem Gruß  
Dr. Elizabeth Weir_

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Sicher, sie hatten im Moment keine Möglichkeit Vorräte von der Erde zu bekommen, aber hier auf Atlantis liefen genug schwer bewaffnete und sicherlich schießwütige Soldaten herum. Ein paar könnte man doch auf die Jagd nach Schweinen, Rindern oder dem Pegasus-Äquivalent zu diesen Tieren schicken, die dann von … irgendwem zu Schnitzeln und Steaks verarbeitet würden.

Rasch tippte er eine entsprechende Antwort und erhielt keine fünf Minuten später eine weitere E-Mail von Elizabeth:

**Betreff:** DFB??? Ernsthaft??? War: Ankündigung  
**Von:** Dr. Elizabeth Weir  <[elizabeth.weir@atlantis-peg.org](mailto:elizabeth.weir@atlantis-peg.org)>  
**An:** Dr. Rodney McKay

_Rodney,_

_danke der Nachfrage, es geht mir gut und nein, es ist kein Scherz._  
_Wie Ihnen sicher nicht entgangen sein dürfte, sind die Nahrungsmittel, die wir von der Erde mitgebracht haben, zu einem großen Teil aufgebraucht. Unsere Handelspartner hier in der Pegasus-Galaxie leben in erster Linie von pflanzlichen Produkten und Fisch, also bieten sie uns auch genau das an._  
_„Fleischlos“ und nicht „vegetarisch“ deswegen, da wir auch Fisch und Meeresfrüchte auf unserem Speiseplan haben. Bei unserem fleischlosen Barbecue werden beispielsweise auch Kalaruna-Schwimmschnecken angeboten._  
_Warum es sinnvoll ist Munition zu sparen, anstatt sie auf der Jagd nach „Steaks“ zu verbrauchen, müsste Ihnen doch mit am besten klar sein. Es sei denn, sie möchten den Wraith künftig zwar mit einem Hackbraten im Magen, dafür aber lediglich mit einer Steinschleuder in der Hand gegenübertreten._

_Gruß, Elizabeth_

Hm, sie klang ein wenig verstimmt, die Bemerkung über die Wraith jedenfalls war etwas spitzer als nötig. Aber vielleicht hätte er seine Zweifel an ihrer geistigen Gesundheit auch nicht ganz so deutlich ausdrücken sollen.

Rodney seufzte.

Schwimmschnecken … er schüttelte sich. Lieber verhungerte er, als die Dinger noch einmal zu essen, vielen Dank. Fisch hingegen war schon besser. Ein Thunfischsteak beispielsweise war nicht zu verachten. Vielleicht gab es hier so etwas wie Thunfisch. Da sie in einer Stadt lebten, die mitten in einem riesigen Ozean schwamm, müsste doch irgendein essbarer Fisch aufzutreiben sein - und wenn er sich seine Portion selbst angeln müsste. Denn anscheinend hatte Elizabeth lediglich für ausreichend Schwimmschnecken für das fleischlose Barbecue gesorgt.

Nachdenklich trommelte Rodney mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. Angeln, das war das Stichwort! Hatte Carson nicht erwähnt, dass er gerne angelte? Vielleicht konnte er ihm ein paar Tipps geben oder hatte sogar entsprechende Ausrüstung. Genau, er würde sein Essen selber angeln! Die einzig richtige Entscheidung angesichts dieser Versorgungsnotlage. Kurz entschlossen aktivierte Rodney sein Headset. „Carson …?“

 

***

Zwanzig Minuten später wartete Rodney ungeduldig in der Krankenstation, bis Carson seinen letzten Patienten verarztet hatte. Endlich war Carson fertig und die blonde Botanikerin – Dr. Ludovic? Oder Ludkowski? – hinkte mit einem Stützverband um ihren Knöchel von dannen.

„Ich muss nur kurz suchen, wo die Ausrüstung ist. Dr. Biro hat hier neulich alles umgeräumt“, erläuterte Carson und begann in einem der vielen Schränke zu kramen.

„Hm“, erwiderte Rodney nur. Er wusste schon warum er Zelenka unter Androhung von Folter verboten hatte, in seinem Labor aufzuräumen. Nicht, dass Zelenka auch nur im Traum auf die Idee kommen würde das zu tun, aber – wehret den Anfängen.

„Wie schön, dass du dich für den Angelsport begeisterst, Rodney“, bemerkte Carson, während er eine weitere Schublade öffnete. „Angeln ist sehr entspannend und in den frühen Morgenstunden kann man am Ostpier einen ganz wundervollen Sonnenaufgang genießen.“

„Ja, ja, ja, schon möglich.“ Rodney winkte ab. „Sag mir einfach, wie man mit dem Angel-Zeug umgeht und wo die Fische hier am besten beißen.“ Oder sagte man „schnappen“ im Angler-Jargon? Kam vermutlich auf die Fische an. „Und wo die Wahrscheinlichkeit am größten ist, mit minimalem Aufwand die … saftigsten zu erwischen.“

Carson hielt inne und drehte sich Stirnrunzelnd zu Rodney um. „Du willst hier am Pier Fische fangen, um sie zu essen?“

„Ja.“ Was für eine dämliche Frage. Warum sonst, bitte? „Ähm, die Fische hier sind doch essbar, oder?“

„Nun ja, es gibt eine Walart, die vermutlich essbar ist.“

„Wale?“ Fantastisch, mit der Pegasus-Variante von Moby Dick würde er sich sicher nicht anlegen.

„Ja, aber mit einer Angel kommst du da nicht weit“, bemerkte Carson überflüssiger Weise.

Danke, das war ihm auch klar. „Welche Art Fische hast du denn bisher gefangen?“

Carson öffnete einen weiteren Schrank. „So etwas wie Doraden. Zumindest sehen sie so aus, nur bunter und …“

Das klang doch nicht schlecht! Rodney rieb sich die Hände.

„… kleiner“, vervollständige Carson den Satz.

„Wie groß etwa?“, fragte Rodney, Böses ahnend.

„Der größte war etwa drei Zentimeter lang. Also, nichts zum Sattwerden. Deswegen habe ich die Fischlein bisher auch immer wieder freigelassen.“

Rodney schnappte nach Luft. „Sekunde! Du lässt alles, was du fängst, wieder frei? Warum angelst du überhaupt?“

„Wie ich schon sagte, Rodney, es ist entspannend. Außerdem lasse ich nicht alles wieder frei … ah, hier …“ Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln zerrte Carson ein sorgfältig eingewickeltes Päckchen aus dem letzten Schrank. „Gefunden! Diese Angel eignet sich ganz ausgezeichnet dafür, diese köstlichen Schwimmschnecken zu fangen.“ Er strahlte. „Die kleinen Dingerchen kommen blitzschnell von allen Seiten angeschwommen, kaum dass der Köder im Wasser ist und … Rodney? Wo willst du denn hin? Brauchst du die Angel jetzt doch nicht …?“


End file.
